Everyone's Feelings
by Lone wolf 55555
Summary: Something changed that day within everyone when Naruto defeated the genius of the Hyuga clan. A short story on how everyone's perspective about Naruto changed when he defeated Neji, and perhaps a little something about them changed too. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto. Who knows what will happen if I did?**

Author's Notes: - Sorry if it feels a little redundant you'll.

 **Chapter 1:- Neji**

I was astounded when I heard I'll be fighting Naruto in the chunin exam finals. It was so awfully easy, that I didn't even train as much as I usually would. My thoughts began to drift towards Lee as I currently practiced my rotation technique. Although I have nothing against Lee personally, I think his ideals are just that, ideals, they can never become reality. Destiny is not shaped by oneself, it is predetermined. With those thoughts in mind, I headed to the finals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ ***Sometime after, in the middle of the exams.**_

Naruto and I were both staring at each other . "So I hear you like close combat huh." Naruto charged with anger and determination. To me, all this was kind of new. No one has ever opened the blocked chakra points by themselves. But still, he came charging cloaked in orange chakra. "It may be the Hyuga way to cave in to destiny, not mine." I watched as Naruto quickly closed the distance. "If you think it's futile to fight, then don't. Just stand there and take it." This alerted me about the situation and I quickly got prepared to use my clan's signature Rotation Technique. "I'll change the way of the Hyuga clan." Orange chakra collided with blue. "After I became Hokage." The light was blinding, especially with my Byakugan activated. I succeeded in deflecting his attack. But the impact of both our attacks threw us both. I ended up creating a crater where I fell. After the smoke cleared, I climbed out of the crater and walked over to him, running low on chakra. "Sorry, but this is reality. You're a failure. This, match is over." I was slightly disappointed. Part of me wanted his words to be true. Just after I finished talking, the earth rumbled. Out came a fist. Before I could react, I got knocked over by that fist. Falling backwards, I couldn't fell my body. "I... can't move." He walked over to see me. "I should've guessed you'd use that shadow clone jutsu, it's your specialty after all. I was careless." True that is, I should've waited sometime before confronting him. Now my mind is torn with what to believe. He began to speak "For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times." I listened out of curiosity. "Cause there was this one jutsu that was always on the exam, and it tripped me up every time. It was this one jutsu, that I just couldn't master." I was shocked, guessing what he was about to say. "My clones were pathetic. That's right; I flunked the shadow clone jutsu every time." That was all I needed, to make my decision. "So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff. And stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are." After a brief pass, he continued "You can do it too, cause after all, unlike me, you're not a failure." His words struck really hard. I looked up towards the sky just in time to see a bird taking to the sky. Now everything became clear. I too, can be free, just like that bird. I too, can shape my destiny. Lee was right all along. The proctor announced Naruto as the winner. The crowd cheered for him. I never did knew that this match was going to change my whole perspective on life. I accepted my defeat, along with the changes that it came with. The medical nin then came over to take me to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:- Ino**

I closed the flower shop early. Today is such a big day, that we are not expecting anyone else to come. It's the chunin exam finals after all. Father and mother went ahead. Though I am a little disappointed that I am not in it, I'm happy that Shikamaru and Sasuke are in the finals. It is a little surprising though how Naruto managed to get in. Oh well, he's fighting against Neji. No way is he going to win. These are some of the things that went through my mind when as I made my way towards the stadium. I went to the stadium and saw Sakura sitting alone. We two are the ones who fought in the preliminary round of sorts. Since the match was a draw, and that both of us were unable to fight, we didn't make it to the finals. We were having a little chat. And just when I thought he couldn't be any lamer, he flies into the stadium. Sakura exclaimed, "Naruto". "Yeah, but he's totally late, of course." I don't know how he could get even lamer. Lord hokage announced the beginning of the finals. Then I heard Sakura mumble something about Sasuke. I was too focused on the match to pay attention. The proctor announced the competitors of the first match. That was when I noticed Sakura was looking worried. I know how she is feeling, I'm worried too, Sasuke is nowhere to be seen. I tried to put her at ease, "Hey, Sakura". Sakura acknowledged that she heard me. "I know that you are worried about Sauke, but come on, don't be such a lump. Aren't you gonna atleast cheer Naruto on." She looked like she cheered up a bit, and said, "You're right." "That's more like it. Not that the hopeless little runt has a chance of winning." That's right, even Shikamaru has a better chance of winning. "He's not that bad." "Are you kidding? 'Not that bad' Is that the best you can do?" Though I did want to cheer Sakura up, I didn't want to get her hopes high. The match started soon after. After a few seconds of standing still, Naruto threw a kunai, starting the match for real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ ***Middle of the match**_

The match was not over fast as I thought it would. Naruto is doing surprisingly well for himself. He even had the brains to use his shadow clone as bait. But when he was about to hit a land, he was thrown away. "What happened?" I couldn't help but yell it. "That punch of Naruto should've flattened him." Sakura also yelled, surprised. How did he not land the punch? Neji is mopping the floor with him. He finished him off with blocking all his chakra. "What a fool, I almost thought he could win." Sakura sounded slightly sad and disappointed when he called out his name. Though in hindsight, this is the expected outcome. Maybe he did get better, but not better enough. But all of a sudden, Naruto got up. Sakura whispered something. Then both Neji and Naruto began talking, in the middle of the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ ***Much later in the match**_

After all the talking was over, Naruto released some kind of orange chakra and began to attack Neji. Everyone present in the stadium was surprised. A huge explosion shook the arena. Basically, all hell broke loose. "But which one's Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Don't ask me, I don't even know what happened just now." Was my reply. Honestly, no one knows what happened. Neji climbed out of one of the craters and walked towards Naruto, who lied defeated. In a surprising turn of events, Naruto literally came out of the ground and punched Neji in the face, who seemed paralysed by the attack. Then, Naruto began to speak, for everyone to hear. "For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times. Cause there was this one jutsu that was always on the exam, and it tripped me up every time. It was this one jutsu that I just couldn't master." I knew exactly what he was talking about. Maybe I shouldn't be that surprised that he won. I listened on. "My clones were pathetic. That's right; I flunked the shadow clone jutsu every time." "So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff. And stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are." After a few seconds, he continued, "You can do it too, cause after all, unlike me, you're not a failure." Words couldn't describe how I felt about him. For the most time, everyone knew him as a prankster, a failure and much more negative things. As someone who was there, I knew. Even I thought he had no chance of winning before watching the match. But he proved all of us wrong. Just like he said, he worked so hard, that he forced his destiny to change for him. "You did it" Sakura shouted. And everyone began to clap for him. Maybe from now on, I'll cut him some slack. You know, give him the benefit of the doubt. See how he goes on from here on out. Heck, I need to work harder to keep up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: - The italicized words are her thoughts that that were shown in the anime. Sorry for the late update.

 **Chapter 3:- Tenten**

Neji and I were training together now for a while. "Incridible, you don't have a scratch on you. It's perfect, right Neji?" It really is amazing. His defence is impeccable. "Why don't we call it a warm up? Let's get going alright." Neji and I were walking together when he asked me to go on ahead without him. And I complied. My thoughts began to wander towards his oncoming match. Since his opponent is Naruto, there's nothing to worry about. Neji is sure to win. From what I saw, his victory in the prelims is a fluke. Well, got to watch other matches too. Then, before I knew, I was in the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ ***Sometime after the beginning of the match**_

Naruto was pretty beaten up. He then made four shadow clones. Since I'm alone, I was mostly speaking to myself. "It's no use. No matter how many times Naruto attacks him; Neji can win on his defence alone." And it's true. Neji's fighting style relies mostly on defence and that makes him good at close combat too. As far as I've seen, Naruto is not a long or mid range combatant, which is a huge disadvantage, as no genin will ever be able to defeat Neji in close combat. I doubt that any genin will even be able to win against him. After some time, Naruto seemingly had the upper hand. "Just you wait." I said, to no one in particular. Then Neji began to attack Naruto's clones brutally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ ***Later in the match**_

Neji easily defended against Naruto's clones. _That's one of Neji's special defences_. His rotation technique is not one that can be broken easily _. Neji can see almost 360° with his Byakugan. It's pointless; he can detect attack as soon as it's launched. That's when his real defence comes into play, the 8 trigrams palm rotation._ He easily defended himself against another set of his clones. _The moment he senses an attack, Neji discharges an intense, focused burst of chakra from the chakras in his body. Then, by rotating his body quickly, he builds up enough energy to not only block, but repel his attacker. Normally, chakra emitted from chakra points is difficult to control. Even jonin can usually only utilize chakra from a single body part at a time. Like the hands or feet, but Neji's mastery of the gentle fist taijutsu is so great that he can emit chakra from several places, warding off simultaneous attacks from multiple directions. It's an ultimate defence even more impenetrable than Gaara's shallow sand. Nothing can get through it_. Everyone's faced was donned with either surprise or shock. No _one should be surprised. You haven't even begun to see his full powers_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ ***Much later in the chapter**_

"This can't be happening, no way." Not only was Naruto conscious after Neji blocked his chakra points, he even managed to dispel chakra from his body, which is unheard of. After sometime, he then charged towards Neji cloaked in orange chakra. After their chakras collided, a huge explosion shook the entire stadium. After the smoke cleared, two craters were visible. Neji crawled out of one of them. I felt relieved. No way could he have lost. For a second there, I doubted it myself. _That's the secret of Neji's rotation technique. It not only blocks any attack, but it turns the energy of an opponent's own chakra against him, and Naruto went right into it. There's not a genin alive who can beat Neji. But still, I've got to hand it to you Naruto, you came closer than anyone ever has_. Neji went over to Naruto's crater to talk to him. As soon as he finished, a second Naruto smacked him right in the jaw, immediately paralysing him. I was too shocked to react. There's no way Neji lost, especially to him. Before I could recover, Naruto began to speak, rather loudly too, since I can hear it. "For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times. Cause there was this one jutsu that was always on the exam, and it tripped me up every time. It was this one jutsu that I just couldn't master." I had no idea that it happened to him, but I can think of someone else who was in that predicament once. And what jutsu he's about to say, even an idiot can guess. Perhaps I should've given Lee more credit than I did. "My clones were pathetic. That's right; I flunked the shadow clone jutsu every time." "So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff. And stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are." I was wrong the entire time. "You can do it too, cause after all, unlike me, you're not a failure." I may have not been around him, since I graduated a year before, but from what I heard, he wasn't even that good. But he actually managed to defeat Neji. Maybe there is no thing as a born genius. Even if there is, a slacking off genius is bound to lose to a hard working knuckle head. This match forced me to change my opinion on this matter. I should train with Lee more often, in the future, after he is discharged from the hospital.

Reviews:-

Batblind359, thanks for the review, please bear with me for this one story. I'll take your advice from the next one. Keep supporting me. :-D


End file.
